


【驼厂】黑猫之死

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【驼厂】黑猫之死

切尔诺伯格也有这一天啊。

空中阴云密布，地上光焰滔天，石棱如流星火雨啄吻着破败的城市，在熊熊燃烧的橙红色大海上打出尖刺似的花朵，喧哗着有人在哭闹在哀嚎——还真有了几分人间之尾末日天灾的意思在里面，这就是乌萨斯帝国对外宣传没有感染者的和平桃园，噗嗤。

明凯把合金的巨盾往地上一杵，手套上堡垒的标志缺了一角，露出皮肤上凝结的源石晶体，他不合时宜地冲着蝗虫一样密密麻麻的整合运动人员咧开干裂的嘴唇，打了个漏气的呼哨。

天灾和暴乱真是美妙的礼炮，发生在切尔诺伯格的尤甚，什么阿猫阿狗的玩意儿都在里面掺上了一脚，虎视眈眈浑水摸鱼，梦想着能撞大运捞起一粒金砂。

见过世面的老人家不能像小孩子一样咋呼，即使山穷水尽到浑身上下连光荣弹都摸不出一发，也要笑着和在自己肚皮上捅刀子的老相好作个寒暄，端的是彬彬有礼仪态万方，像是光着大毛腿念国际关系研究报告的新闻主持人。

“好久不见啊，Deft。”

温吞的男孩子声音依旧很绵软，他笑眯眯地走到跟前来，背对着熔化坍塌的赤色城市，摩西分海似地撇开沉默的人群，乖巧地在他面前站定，像往常发生了什么好事情一样，一幅很快活的样子：“啊，找到了，罗德岛的Clearlove干员。”

然后？

没然后了，然后明凯就猝不及防给锤昏了——戴先生一向手比嘴快，他醒过来的时候满脑子都是需要消音的脏话，句句带妈，可怕的很。

像是某种海洋生物的附肢绞在他身上，把析出晶粒的手高高吊起，黏乎乎的让手指尖都动弹不得，细细密密的吸盘有两指粗，攀在躯干和腿根爬行，那里面尖锐的软齿刺穿破损的制服，在柔软的皮肤上留下近似吮吻的痕迹。

小崽子真是恶趣味，丢失了武器的重装干员咬着牙抬起眼睛，那里面冷冷清清的，像是抛却了生死和温情去讨一个说法：“深海猎人什么时候和整合运动搞在一起了？”

别呀，别这样看我，像是我做了什么对不起你的事一样——男孩子忧郁地垂着眼睛，柔和的五官凑成失落的线条，很可爱的，又像水中反复飘乎的软体动物一样划出个轻盈且诡秘的微笑，吐字缓慢得像在撒娇：“不是啦⋯切尔诺伯格，我是为了你去的。”

像是预料到了突如其来的挣扎，那些黏腻有力的触手猝然发力把他整个人抻平，试图屈起以攻击的肘关节被扯出残忍的声响，金赫奎把脸埋在可怜人浮出青筋的颈窝上吻着，噬咬的力量仿佛以爱杀人。

早在几年前离开的时候他就知道明凯很有那么点宁死不屈的硬骨头，想让人不死不残又要扣在手里，难免要多费一点心思——你瞧，我可是绞尽脑汁以身犯险才求来的俘虏，男孩子居然有点委屈，为什么不能好好听话呢？

不对的，他得听话的，满是海腥味的触手顺着喘息的空当堵进嘴，尖端细密的小吸盘刮擦着柔软的咽喉逼出眼泪来，狼狈又可怜的境地里这人居然还有抬眼冷笑的余裕，嫣红的眼角像是扯开了撕裂了，渗着樱桃色的血珠。

你听呀，他在说什么呢——fuck you bitch。

好辣啊。

肯定用力咬了，他的虎牙很尖，攀着人肩头摇晃着挨肏时能留下小小的血洞，可惜附肢太过强韧，他连皮都啃不破，自然不高兴——男孩子从中品出一点宽纵来，温温柔柔地把指节探进破碎的制服缝隙摩着陷进去的腰窝。

色情的氛围是一点一点升腾起来的，漫过颈项压迫胸腔的时候才有人惊觉，他潮红着脸溺水似的拼命呼吸，惊惶失措的样子称的上楚楚，看着吸盘里的软齿把衣料切成细小的薄片，悄无声息地落在地上，像初冬的雪。

惨白光裸的腿被触手卷起拉扯着分开，那人太用力了，完全是把他当成娃娃在摆弄，做成鲜美多汁等待侵犯的漂亮样子，人为刀俎我为鱼肉的现状让明凯疲惫地垂下眼睛——他也知道自己的样子难看极了，像是被强暴的高中女生，可有什么办法呢，一个输家能做的最好姿态也莫过如此了。

多无力啊，多可悲啊。

哽在喉口的东西顶的极深，甚至有些还要往里的意思，把食道和会厌都拓开展平，模拟着性交的动作进出抽插，恶劣到把可怜人反胃的抽搐都堵回去，生理性的泪爬了满脸，顺着下巴一滴一滴地落下来。

真恶劣对吧？

可是你看，你的好哥哥，你的小荡妇，那具曾经和你幕天席地滚作一团，每一点皮肉都记住你味道的成熟肉体是有多诚实啊，这么粗暴的折磨蹂躏，他居然硬了哦。

坏孩子做的事有着残戾的天真，他们撕掉大翼凤蝶的翅尾，折下兰花螳螂的前肢，把血迹斑斑的战利品放在手心里炫耀——金赫奎也是一样的，好像在这个人面前，他永远是个年幼的孩子。

唯一不同的是，他放在手心上万千聚光不停赏玩的是他曾经供上神坛的玫瑰，是罗德岛EDG小队资历最深众人景仰的前辈，是他本来永远不可能得到的东西——可怜人为自己耻辱肮脏的肉体哭泣着，从鼻腔里闷出撕心裂肺的哀呼，搅着人的胸腔共鸣。

别哭了，我会心疼的。

绞在腿根的触手危险地试探着戳进肉洞里，其实他大可不必如此小心，那暴烈凶恶的野马死了一般的寂静，垂着头由着汗湿的额发遮住了表情，细瘦却有力的小臂被触手吊在空中，双腿大张地被折起来，送到他的眼前一幅任人使用侮辱的样子——真的好心疼啊。

密布的吸盘刮着肠肉，矿石病让他的身体敏感极了，稍稍戳一下就发着抖，胸腹上一片濡湿的不知是汗还是别的什么，他还是哭着的，手掌抚在背上能感觉到抽泣的震颤，可他又不像在流泪，沉静的像一具只剩白骨的腐尸。

黏液把那里打开了，润泽成一个专供作性交的雌穴，他的身体是早开发好的，触手在里面的抽动毫无阻碍，咕唧咕唧的声音把小男孩子听的耳朵都红了——是可以享用战利品的时候了呀。

男孩子插进来的时候触手并没有退出去，他们是一体的，早已习惯了在一起，可明凯一瞬间疼的几乎把下唇咬穿——实在太痛了，被扩张到撕裂的程度，屈辱和苦楚像是要把人淹没，他自虐似的不肯眨眼，红的像滴血的眼睛怨毒地盯着连在一起的地方，仿佛生了什么鬼域的诅咒。

对的，就这样，恨着我，记住我——金赫奎实在是柔软又锋利的人，他甚至耐心极了，可以等到离开罗德岛再把荒唐的妄想变成现实，也可以等到可怜人把哽住的痛呼哼出来，才开始这场玫瑰色的残忍刑罚。

皮肤的扩张是有极限的，突然的撕扯把那里弄坏了绷裂了，露出一条浸着血的口子，在侵犯者的反复拉锯中来回碾磨着，尖锐的剧痛折磨着可怜人昏沉的意识，他甚至错觉自己看见了光——像之前切尔诺伯格天灾时的那种，冲天的红色光芒。

“哪里有光呢？你看错了呀。”男孩子笑起来，软软的掌心盖在明凯的眼睛上，让昏暗的地方彻底变得一片漆黑。

这里不需要光的，你在就够了。


End file.
